1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of performing a point-to-multi point communication in a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of performing a point-to-multi point communication among a plurality of base stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communication system, a base station and a base station, or a base station and a gateway can be connected point-to-point through a core network, and the connection requires much hardware.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a connection between base stations point-to-point in a communication system according to the related art.
With reference to FIG. 1, each of the base stations may be connected through a backhaul link in a communication system 10. Herein, the backhaul link refers to a link between one base station and another point-to-point through a core network. For example, a Base Station 1 (BS1) and a BS11 can be connected through a backhaul link. If the two base stations are connected point-to-point, each of the base stations may use different hardware. In this case, in order to connect the BS1 with the other eighteen base stations 2 to 19 in a 3-tier, the BS1 needs 18 items of hardware.
Accordingly, if a base station is connected to another base station through a backhaul link, hardware requirements excessively increase.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method that can perform a point-to-multi point communication in a communication system among a plurality of base stations.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.